The present invention relates generally to a connector sleeve, or coupler, for interconnecting, or coupling, two duplex fiber optic cables. More particularly, the invention relates to a duplex coupler that facilitates coupling in a matched configuration, i.e., receiving and transmitting optical fibers coupled together, respectively, while allowing interconnection in a reversed configuration when desired.
Numerous couplers for duplex fiber optic cables are available. Typically the coupler is keyed such that the respective receiving and transmitting optical fibers are aligned or matched. One such coupler is shown in European Patent Application EP 0 973 052 A2, and the teachings thereof are incorporated herein by reference.
Certain couplers allow one of the duplex cables to be inserted and locked in a mismatched, or reversed configuration. This reversability allows an interconnection error to be corrected at the particular coupler, without the time-consuming, labor intensive effort of locating the error or re-terminating the fiber optic cable.
In one such coupler, insertion of the fiber optic cable in a reversed orientation is prohibited by a removable guard, internal to the coupler, i.e., within the aperture adapted to receive the fiber optic cable. To lock the fiber optic cable in the reversed orientation, the guard is removed and re-attached within the aperture to prohibit insertion in the matched orientation. Such manipulation is itself difficult and time-consuming.
In a principal aspect, the present invention is a coupler for selectively coupling a pair of duplex fiber optic cables in either a matched or reversed configuration. The invention includes a housing, adapted to receive and interlock with the cables, and a detachable wall structure, extending from the housing.
The housing has front and back ends. The first cable is inserted in the front end in a predetermined transmitting/receiving orientation. The first cable interlocks with the housing at a predetermined front-end insertion depth.
The second cable is insertable into the back end of the housing in a matched or reversed orientation with respect to the predetermined transmitting/receiving orientation. At a predetermined back-end insertion depth, the second cable interlocks with the housing. The first and second cables are in a matched configuration whenever said second cable is interlocked in the matched orientation and in a reversed configuration whenever said second cable is interlocked in the reversed orientation.
The wall structure extends from the back end of the housing. The wall structure engages the second cable prior to interlocking, i.e., prior to achievement of the predetermined back-end insertion depth, whenever the second cable is inserted in the reversed orientation. The wall structure is readily detachable to allow interlocking of the second cable to the housing in the reversed orientation, thereby providing a reversed configuration.
It is thus an object of the preset invention to provide an improved connector sleeve or coupler for duplex fiber optic cables. Another object is an improved, readily manufactured and inexpensive sleeve.
Still another object is a duplex coupler that facilitates interconnection in a matched configuration. It is a further object of the present invention to provide a coupler for duplex fiber optic cable that allows, when desired, interconnection in a reversed configuration such that an interconnection error can be xe2x80x9ccuredxe2x80x9d at the coupler in an easy and quick manner.
These and other features, objects and advantages of the present invention are set forth or apparent in the following detailed description.